


This day

by MagicMiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/M, I am not a native english speaker and I have difficulties with Idiom and stuff, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Kinda some spoilers, Love Story, Lowkey angst in the end, Maybe some mistakes or weird sentences, You must have at least saw the season 2, no beta we die like meh, some insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMiss/pseuds/MagicMiss
Summary: "Grandpa Jean ! Tell us how you met Grandma, please !"Jean smiled and started his story."It was a Monday, the moon was already high in the sky and it light was illuminating the place where we were. It was truly lovely, like a place coming right from a tale...





	This day

“It was a Monday, the moon was already high in the sky and it light was illuminating the place where we were. It was truly lovely, like a place coming right from a tale. 

 

She was sitting on the roof next to me, we were both looking to the stars. No, I am a liar, she was looking up to them while I was looking her. She was beautiful, skin like porcelain, black thin hair, rosy lips and her eyes… I loved her eyes. They were grey, verging on an metallic blue in the light. 

 

That’s when we kissed for the first time. I was a blushing and stuttering mess, unable to complete one sentence. I even was sweating like Berth… Like Bertholdt, a really old friend, who’s dead today. She was the one who kissed me in the first place, on the mouth. We were fifteen ! My first kiss. She put her hands in my hairs, I put mine on her slim waist. She giggled, that’s how I discovered she was ticklish. Then we came back to our shacks. 

 

After the second attack of the Colossal titan, many of my friends died. My best friend, Marco, has been stripped of his 3DMG and left behind, in the hands of a titan. Some squads were totally destroyed. She thought she lost someone important to her, she was shaken to her core. We learned later why he was so important to her, something to do with her blood and DNA. She thought of dying. I couldn’t do anything for her and it hurted me, to be honest. But all we did was exchanging some kisses under the moonlight, it wasn’t like I was yet as important to her as Eren was back then. Plot twist, he didn’t died. He was a Titan Shifter. But that’s, you all know it thanks to your history books. When we met again, much later, she told me she was relieved to see me alive. I was relieved too. 

 

We were on the same squad again, we lived close to each other again, we were kissing on the roofs again. Some nights we were doing more than just kissing. Then we got our relationship interrupted again, a new shifter arrived and killed a lot among the Survey Corps. We figured out who she was. Then, another friend revealed herself to be a shifter. But the most horrible discover was when two of our close and bravest friends were the Colossal and Armored Titan. 

 

I wasn’t here when they transformed in front of the Survey Corps, but she was. She tried and failed to kill them. She didn’t know why, but I understood. Even tho she claims her heart is empty of love and care, it’s wrong. There was Eren, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Historia… Me… So, when she saw two of her friends, their own blood spilled on her blades, eyes wide open, terrified and drived to the breakdown, she felt pity. Pity for the ones she lived with for more than two years. They were her friends too. Could you kill two of you friends right now ? 

 

Anyways, Eren got kidnapped again. What a brat. She lost him again. I couldn’t say a thing. I was bad at comforting people back then. We got him back, with a lot of casualties. I saved her also. Her ribs were crushed in the hands of a Titan, I had to jump in and blind it. 

 

So many problems and turmoil followed after… More deaths of course, more killing, pain and sadness. We discovered the basement’s secret and some of us regretted it. Historia became queen. After some years, a ship from another country, the Asian one, came by. We’re your allies, they said. We want you goods, they said. All they wanted were money and her, an Asian Ackerman. What a combo ! We were fucking there and here, more like friends with advantages than a real couple. Sex buddies like the young say today. One day, she cried. You can be sure I thought it was me ! Did I did something wrong ? Was it really that bad ? I took her in my arms and we stayed, half naked, until she stopped crying. 

 

Life was hard back then. She never showed any weakness, never showed her true emotions, her pain and sadness… Except with me. She told me everything after this. We were closer. I think some of our old comrades saw it, but nobody told a thing. They respected her too much. She was incredible. We can say we became a couple. Holding hands secretly, kissing behind a door, hiding from someone in a closet, giggling like little girls when we kissed. 

I remember this time where I tickled her until she fall on the ground, laughing like a madman, tears in her eyes. She was so cute… I kissed her, she kissed me back… We were gonna fuck when people, alerted by her laughs, came by ! We jumped on our feets, hair and clothes messy, I remember trying to put her shirt back in place when the officer opened the door. He was shook ! Her best soldier, in a closet with another soldier, both looking like a mess, blushing and holding back a laugh. He closed the door and never said a thing about it. She burst into laughter and that how I realized I was in love. I told her. She responded by “I love you too, Jean.”. We were swimming in a lake of happiness, almost in a pinkish bubble, all cheesy. We were happy. The good old days.

The day when we wanted to make our relationship official and public, was the day when Eren left us for Marley. 

 

She was destroyed,  _ crushed _ . 

 

Less kissing, less sex, less happy moments… A melancholic period, blue and stripped of the joy and love. We were mostly only hugging on the roofs, looking at the stars like we were fifteen again. When she was crying, I hold her hand and put it on my heart, then I would say “I am here, my heart is beating for you and never I would leave you.”. So, she would put her head on my shoulder and keep her hand on my chest, breathing calmly.  

 

We got Eren back. Another friend died. She cried again, but I couldn’t take her in my arms this time.

 

All that ensues after this sad clusterfuck is just another bigger sad clusterfuck. 

 

Eren destroyed her once again but I wasn’t here, again, to comfort her. Armin tried but got wrecked. He was no fighter, a smartass yes, but no fighter. 

 

I remember another fight, the most difficult and harsh one, with so much more deaths and pain and tears. I nearly died that day… She saved me. 

That’s when we kissed for the first time in public, in front of everybody, friends or enemies. On the ground, sunlight blinding us, both crying of relivement for still being alive. I kissed her first, it was surely a bit rough, my hands in her hairs, my forehead touching her forehead. A kiss made of passion, sadness and relievement. 

 

Connie laughed, and screamed : “Finally guys ! I was losing hope !”. He wanted to told it to the soldiers around us, to all the Survey Corps… But The biggest bunch was already dead. 

 

I think she thought it was the end. She asked me to marry her, that we needed to have a place of our own after this shit, near the city but away from the sea and what was behind it. I cried more, and said yes. I was so in love with her. I loved her so, so much. She meant everything to me and I would have loved if you had met her, back then. You were too young, though. I am not sure if you were even born. I still think about her everyday and regret everything.”

 

A nurse, kinda pretty with her short blond hair, and the three young children were staying mute. Jean was an old man, older than anyone they knew, but what he was saying wasn’t doing any sense, even for an older. 

 

“Grandma… Fought in the war ?” Said hesitantly one of the kid, a little girl with green eyes. “I thought you met… When you were twenty-five…?” 

 

“Sir, are you sure that you’re alright ?” Asked the nurse. She never heard this story before, and oh gosh that man was full of stories, and she knew how he met her wife, Helen, a pretty woman with green eyes and brown hairs. “That is not your wife.” 

 

Jean looked at them right in the eyes, in their green eyes, and everything get back to him. How Mikasa died, how he cried over and over again, wanting to die too, to meet her again, how he met Helen, who was nothing like Mikasa but who seemed to like him and how he let her fell in love with him because he doesn’t wanted to be alone. How they got married, how they had kids, who also got kids. How he never truly loved her. How he cheated with Mikasa look-alike until he couldn’t anymore and felt like shit, how she never asked him where he was heading at night. How she did loved him enough to not get loved back. How she died later because of sickness and how he didn’t even cried. 

 

“Oh… I was surely… Telling you some cheesy story I read… Helen… I met her on a sunny day, in the city. She was getting groceries and I was walking by. She told me she liked my hair.” He clenched his fist. “A love-in-sight story, really.” 

 

The nurse saw the pain in his eyes and felt bad. 

 

“Kids, I think your Grandpa Jean is getting really tired. You know old people, they had to sleep more than a baby !” It was false. Jean was barely sleeping at all. But it was his excuses when he didn’t wanted to see anyone. “Let him rest and go see yours parents, please.”

 

The children, still astonished, left without even saying goodbye. Jean knew he shocked them and that they were going to tell to their parents. They would know of who he was talking. They would feel really angry. But he didn’t care. 

The nurse pushed his chair near the window so he could see the city, he loved that view. He loved to see all this life and happiness. He wanted, needed, to see everyday why all his friend died for, why she died for. 

 

“She sounded lovely.” Whispered the nurse at his ears. She sounded melancholic.

 

“Indeed. The loveliest creature I’ve ever seen.” 

 

“Her name ?”

 

He looked through the window, his children and grandchildren were walking down the street, a look of utterly incompréhension stick to their face. Faces looking like Helen. He respected her, truly, maybe liked her. She was sweet, calm and knew how to comfort him when he was waking up, sweating and terrified in the middle of the darkest night because of horrible nightmares. But real love ? Even lust ? Not really. He couldn’t unsee Mikasa’s dead body every time he touched her. Working hard as the minister helped. Too much work for him to remember the pain. Too much work for him to come back home, to see them all and to see what he couldn’t have with Mikasa. Even though he wasn’t the best father, he loved his children. She wouldn’t have forgiven him if he had been cruel to them. 

 

“What are you saying ? It’s Helen.” He lied and felt it burn his guts. “I was only married once.” 

 

“You know… When you’ll die, your memoir that your trying to hide in the closet, gonna get read… Maybe even published. You’re an important figure of Eldia’s liberation, Sir.”

 

“I would be dead. Too busy with someone else to care about this world.” 

 

Standing next to him, she was looking at his family with a soft gaze, worryingly. She liked them, she liked that old crazy man. Jean’s family was almost like her own, she knew that they were all worried because of Jean’s degrading memory and that was why they sent him pictures of his family, drawings made by the kids or simply visiting and spending time with him. They did loved him. It was obvious. If Jean loved them as much ? She couldn’t tell, only hope. 

 

“Sure but, you aren’t the only one included in this story, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well Idk what it was but I like it ! Don't hesitate to comment or leave a kudos :D


End file.
